


raindrops

by farfetched



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dare, Getting Together, Inspired by Art, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/pseuds/farfetched
Summary: Like raindrops, the moments build up. Like a flood, it breaks eventually.But the sun is always on the other side of the clouds.[Or, Bokuto bets that Kuroo won't kiss a guy. Kuroo kisses him, and sets off a whole chain of thoughts.]





	raindrops

It starts as a dare.

Bokuto had said ‘I bet you wouldn’t kiss a dude’. Kuroo had responded with a kiss to the lips to prove him wrong. The colour Bokuto went was beautiful, and maybe that’s the first time Kuroo actually thinks seriously about kissing another man.

It becomes something of an unsaid game between them. Never really in front of people, never really hidden. When Bokuto arrives, he leans in. When Bokuto leaves, Kuroo kisses him goodbye. Just before they drop off to sleep, Kuroo will press a kiss to Bokuto’s forehead, and watches sleepy golden eyes sparkle with a smile. If they’re in a lift alone, Bokuto will grab him and firmly seal their lips together, grinning as he pulls away, the doors opening seconds later.

Kuroo starts to want the lift to break down so they can stay that way. Kuroo starts to want it more, in front of eyes that will see. Kuroo starts to want more than just this, a dare, a bet gone on too long. His heart becomes heavy with it, guilt as he kisses Bokuto goodbye not in a dare, but in genuine sadness. He’ll miss him. He wants to hold hands around town, wants to curl into him when they watch a movie and kiss Bokuto’s weird film theories into quiescence.

He wants more.

He doesn’t know how to get it.

On a sofa in the pink light of an evening, in Bokuto’s empty house, he gives up. Bokuto asks if it was that bad, a joking but guarded tone to his voice. He’s blushing because it wasn’t bad at all. It was the very opposite of bad.

Bokuto asks why this is different, why he’s hiding his face. Keeps asking as Kuroo connects his words, sews them together into a fragile delicate thing.

_It means too much to me now._

Has done for a long time, but like a summer shower, it’s heavens open, so good but it won’t last. In the evaporating puddles, he wants to keep drowning, again and again.

_Then I bet… I bet you wouldn’t go out with a dude. With me._

Kuroo peeks through his fingers. Bokuto is a beautiful shade of red, and Kuroo hears a promising rumble of thunder.

_I bet I’d love to. I bet if he wanted to, I’d go out with him forever._

Heavens open. He’ll be in this rain shower for a while, he thinks. He grins into warm lips of his own, and hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: https://ikipin.tumblr.com/post/150192703837/bo-and-kuroo-have-tried-kissing-at-some-point-im
> 
> It was too cute. I probably misread the situation based on the tags, but hey. Hope you liked it!


End file.
